


Snow Day

by DailyAl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow, Snow Fight, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a snow fight but certain things come up… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

It was a beautiful day in Camelot. Snow coated every surface, fluffy and white and perfect. The King of Camelot took all of this in, awe filled eyes glimmering with a childish sense of joy.

Arthur stumbled back in surprise when a snowball hit him square in the chest. “Merlin!” he yelled. He could only hear his manservant laugh as another snowball smacked the back of Arthur’s head. Arthur scanned the area for where Merlin could possibly be hiding when he saw a brief flash of brown; Merlin’s jacket. Arthur grinned and hid behind a nearby tree, sneaking towards his unsuspecting servant. He smirked as he spotted Merlin looking around the side of the boulder he was crouched behind, attempting to find him.

Arthur crept slowly, footsteps nearly completely silent in the snow. He lunged forwards, grabbing Merlin by the collar of his thin jacket and wrestling him into a headlock. Merlin flailed wildly in surprise, dropping the snowballs he had been holding and pulling at Arthur's arm around his neck. “Thought you could pull one over on me, eh Merlin? How exactly did that go for you?” Arthur teased as he held Merlin’s struggling form against him, scooping up handful after handful of snow with his free hand and dumping it over Merlin's head.

A series of odd whining and gasping noises came from Merlin as he struggled and bucked to get away from Arthur's attack. “Arthur no please I won't throw anymore snow I promise! Please no Arthur it's cold!” Arthur laughed at Merlin's out of breath pleading. He scooped up even more snow and began dumping it down the back of Merlin’s shirt. Merlin yelped and shot forward with sudden force, breaking Arthur’s hold on him if only for a few seconds. Arthur pursued him immediately, grabbing him around the middle and dragging him back down so his back was against Arthur's chest.

A very abrupt noise escaped from Merlin's throat, a raspy moan that was unmistakable in reason. Arthur froze, his hands gripping Merlin's hips tightly. Merlin's shoulders tensed and silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity before Arthur finally spoke. “Merlin… Was that… Are you…” Merlin shrank in on himself in complete and utter mortification. Arthur waited until it was quite obvious that he would get no answer from his horrified manservant before he spoke again.

“Merlin,” he said in his most regal tone. Merlin’s back straightened on reflex and Arthur hid a smirk. “Turn around. Turn around and look at me.” Arthur waited. Merlin turned to face his King, his face bright red in shame. His hands clenched the bottom of his tunic, holding it over his lap. “Look me in the eye, Merlin,” Arthur commanded. Merlin's eyes met his hesitantly and Arthur leaned in close. “Now tell me truthfully. Did our little tussle in the snow arouse you?” Merlin gulped and nodded, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and adjusting his tunic further over his lap.

“I… I’m sorry, sire. I d-don't know what came over me.” Arthur snorted and moved in closer, feeling Merlin's nervous and uneven breaths ghosting across his cheekbone. Merlin shrunk back but Arthur grabbed his hips and held fast. Merlin let out another involuntary moan as Arthur's fingers dug into his pelvis. Arthur pressed his face into the side of Merlin's neck, his nose nudging the blue scarf tied there. “Arthur please! Someone will see!” Merlin gasped, hands flying up to push at Arthur's chest. Arthur grabbed his wrists and pulled, bringing his shaking hands up between them. He glanced over Merlin's long thin fingers and licked his lips. Merlin gulped audibly. Arthur grinned as he moved in and kissed each slightly calloused fingertip, taking the last one into his mouth and sucking. Merlin’s face flushed, his eyelashes fluttering as he let out a deep moan. “What was it you were saying Merlin?” Arthur teased.

Arthur grinned as he pulled Merlin into his lap, the other man's long slim legs flanking either side of him. He ran his hands slowly from Merlin’s back, over his firm arse, and down his lean thighs, stopping to further wrap those legs around him. Merlin’s face flushed a deeper red and he ground down into Arthur’s lap, his hands trailing up from his broad muscular chest to rest on his shoulders. The King leaned in slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to his manservant’s plump lips. Merlin moaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, pulling him in to deepen the once chaste kiss.

The two ground against each other as they battled for dominance of the kiss, Merlin biting and sucking Arthur’s bottom lip. Arthur tangled his hands in Merlin's hair, pulling gently. Their movements became more and more frantic, their breath coming out in sharp pants. With a cry, muffled quickly by Arthur, Merlin came. Arthur followed him, grunting through his release. Merlin slumped down against his King as the snow began to fall once again. Arthur yelped suddenly as a cold sensation washed through him. He glared at Merlin, shaking the snow out of his shirt before tackling him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic totally by my self! I hope you liked it! Let me know if there are and mistakes! English is not my first of second language. 
> 
> -Al


End file.
